


Meeting the Family

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's EdTjelvar Week [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Found Family, Happy Ending, M/M, implied past bad parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Ed wants Tjelvar to meet his family.
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Series: Flammen's EdTjelvar Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: EdTjelvar Week 2021





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> For EdTjelvar Week - Day 3 - Lost | Found | **Family** | Yellow

When Ed had shyly asked him if he would like to meet the family, Tjelvar had agreed to it, even if the prospect of meeting Ed’s parents wasn’t one he was particularly excited over. Not after everything he had gauged about them from Edward’s stories.

So no, Tjelvar wasn’t exactly enthused, but it was something that seemed important to Ed, so he went.

What he was not prepared for was for Ed taking him to Cairo, for the people Ed called family to be halflings, and that everyone seemed to be very happy to see Edward Keystone and meet Tjelvar.


End file.
